lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Christian Parkes
|brandsize=70px |height=6 ft. 2 in. |height-m=1.88 |weight=225 lbs. |weight-kg=102.0 |hometown= Melbourne, Australia |music=''"All I Do Is Win"'' by DJ Khaled |affiliation = None |typen=2 |type1=Pyromania |type2=Steel |alignment = Heel |wrestling_style = Technical Powerhouse |finisher = "The Messenger" |handler = Matthew Winter |winpct=50 |wins=1 |losses=1 |accomplishments = |championships= Currently none }} Christian Parkes is an e-wrestler who currently performs for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on its Pyromania brand, and for Full Metal Wrestling (FMW) on the Corruption brand. Parkes debuted at Pyromania 19.1, attacking the injured Matt Clark backstage. Personal life Early life Parkes is hailed as a five star athlete noted for his big potential and even bigger attitude complex, and agent Paul Hammond is the most recent man willing to take him on in an attempt to cash in on the prospect. Career Debut and rookie months Parkes was signed during September 2011, alongside his agent Manager. He debut backstage at Pyromania 19.1, attacking the injured Prophecy of Violence member Matt Clark with a steel pipe. In his debut match at Vertigo 3.2, he competed against 7 Pyromania wrestlers, including Tromboner Man, in a match for TBM's LPW International Heavyweight Championship. Parkes was last to be eliminated, after Cripsy and TBM landed on top of him for the win. He was then put in a match with fellow rookie Kaiser Teiwaz (which previously included Seth Omega until he was banned from the arena) at Vertigo 3.3, where he defeated him after hitting The Messenger, with help from Hammond. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Torture Trap'' (Tazzmission) **''Goodbye, Goodnight'' (Fireman's carry spun into a cutter) **''The Messenger'' (Sitout spinebuster) *'Favorite moves' **Elevated reverse STO **Reverse STO into a Koji Clutch **One-handed bulldog **Knee facebuster **Top-rope rolling fireman's carry slam **Crucifix hold flipped forward into a DDT **Suicide dive **Elbow drop, preceded by theatrics **Full nelson, sometimes transisted into a full nelson facebuster **Reverse piledriver, usually preceded by scooping the opponent up **Crossbody **Diving double knee drop to a standing opponent's shoulders **Diving moonsault **Reverse DDT **Flapjack **Arched big boot **Exploder suplex **German suplex **Multiple turnbuckle thrusts **Step-up enziguri **Superkick **DDT followed by a kip-up **Rolling cutter **Leg drop **Running heel kick *'Will' **Call in Hammond for assistance in matches **Use weapons in creative ways that won’t harm himself **Do anything to fuel his ego **Throw his money around to make himself look better **Wear a suit in every on-screen show where he isn’t wrestling *'Won't' **Allow his assistant Jay to appear in or around the ring during shows **Use cheap tactics such as low-blows and eye rakes **Betray his agent **Do anything that will cause him embarrassment, but will, on occasion, let Jay take the blow **for him **Spend money on things that won’t raise his marketability *'Nicknames' **'The Best Athlete The World Has Ever Seen' *'Managers' **'Paul Hammond' (Lords of Pain Wrestling debut to current) *'Theme Music' **''"Idols and Anchors"'' by Parkway Drive (Used for Lords of Pain Wrestling debut) **''"All I Do Is Win"'' by DJ Khaled feat. T-Pain, Ludacris, Snoop Dogg, and Rick Ross (Used from Pyromania debut to current) **''"Morte Et Dabo"'' by Asking Alexandria (Used in Full Metal Wrestling) *'Entrance' **The "This Could Be Anywhere In World" drum intro begins to play, as darkness fills the arena. When the guitars and vocals come into play, white pyro fills the stage, as Parkes comes into veiw, with Hammond only a metre away. Parkes starts to walk down the entrance ramp ahead of Hammond, and slides into the ring. While Parkes climbs onto the turnbuckle and taunts the crowd, Hammond steps into the ring and admires his client, arms folded. Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **Nominated for 2011 Rookie of the Year **Nominated for 2011 Trash Talker of the Year *'Football career' **Southeastern Conference Offensive Player of the Week (4 times in 2006, 5 times in 2007, 4 times in 2008) **Southeastern Conference Offensive Player of the Year (2006, 2007, 2008) **Heisman Trophy winner (2006, 2007, 2008) **''Sports Illustrated'' College Football Player of the Decade **Pepsi NFL Rookie of the Week - Weeks 1 and 7 (2009) **21st pick for Philadelphia Eagles at the 2009 NFL Draft Match history :† Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors. External links Category:Wrestlers